Vago
by Haruno SB
Summary: Cuando lo conocí mi primer pensamiento sobre él fue: Es un vago sin remedio. Ya han pasado varios años desde ese día y todo ha cambiado... ShikaTema lemon explícito (Mayores de 18)


¿Dónde lo escondí? Pienso en su regalo mientras rebusco en cada rincón de la cocina. Shikamaru no tardará en llegar. Levanto con mal genio mi cabeza del cajón izquierdo y miro por la ventana que da al patio. El sol esta oculto casi en su totalidad, Shikamaru no demorará mucho más. Con un gruñido vuelvo a buscar en vano en el mismo cajón que ya he inspeccionado anteriormente. Varias veces. Nada.

—Mamá ¿por qué tanto alboroto? —Me giro sobre mis talones encontrándome con Shikadai recargado en el marco de la puerta. Su mueca de fastidio lo hace parecer la viva imagen de su padre, a su edad. Más de lo normal, cabe destacar. Sonriendole a mi hijo enderezo mis hombros.

—No encuentro el obsequio de tu padre. —Respondo.

—¿Hoy es su aniversario? —Inquiere luego de un bostezo.

—Sí. —Me giro sobre mis talones para seguir buscando.

—Esta ahí. —Señala con fastidio Shikadai, para variar. Sigo la trayectoria que indica su dedo con la mirada. Que tonta. Me recrimino mentalmente por olvidarlo. Me acerco a la nevera, giro unos cuantos utensilios de cocina y ahí está, la caja rectangular de color verde, sellada con un lazo blanco. La escondí en ese lugar durante el almuerzo para evitar que el vago de mi esposo la encontrará. Suspiro de alivio al tenerla entre mis manos hasta que un carraspeo me hace mirar nuevamente a mi hijo.

—Oh... ¿Como te fue en tu misión de hoy, hijo? —Guardo la caja con mi regalo en el cajón derecho y me acercó a mi hijo para darle su típico beso en la frente. A sus escasos 12 años, dice aborrecer mi muestra de cariño, aunque nunca se aparta de ella.

—Problemático.

—¿Completaste la misión con éxito?

—Sí. —Bosteza nuevamente. Ahora que lo detallo mejor, su chaqueta esta llena de manchas de lodo al igual que su pantalón.

—¿De qué trataba tu misión? —Levanto una ceja, con curiosidad.

—Perseguir un grupo de cerdos. Se habían alejado de su hogar después de que la puerta de su corral se abriera a media noche. Su encargado es un anciano y por su avanzada edad no podía encontrarlos con facilidad.

—¿Y cómo completaron la misión con éxito?

—Una vez que los encontramos, utilicé mi jutsu de sombras para inmovilizarlos y luego los guíe hasta su corral con ayuda de mis compañeros de equipo. —Comenta con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo también sonrío orgullosa de mi pequeño.

—Te felicito Shikadai. —Me acerco a él para alborotarle su coleta.— Ve a darte un baño. Prepararé la cena.

Él asiente y se encamina a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. De nuevo sola en la cocina, comienzo a preparar la cena.

Shikamaru llega al momento que termino de preparar la comida, trae consigo unos papeles que el hokage le ha asignado descifrar. Se sienta como de costumbre a la cabeza de la mesa, con Shikadai y conmigo a cada lado. Comemos en silencio hasta que mi esposo habla.

—Y... ¿Como estuvo su día? —Cada día desde que nos casamos y comenzó a trabajar como la mano derecha del hokage me pregunta lo mismo, luego de que Shikadai nació y creció, es incluido también.

Shikadai es el primero en hablar después de pedirme permiso tácitamente para iniciar.

—Aburrido. Nuestra misión de hoy estuvo muy fácil. —Comenta al momento en que termina con el último bocado de su plato y se aparta un poco del mismo.

—¿En qué consistía?

—Atrapar a unos cerdos y devolverlos a su corral.

Shikamaru asintió a modo de aprobación y luego de murmurar un _buen trabajo_ a nuestro hijo, me mira.

—Salí a hacer las compras de víveres después me topé con Sakura y tomamos té. —Le informo con tranquilidad. Desde que somos madres, nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

Shikamaru y yo terminamos con nuestra cena simultáneamente, Shikadai se levanta cuando comienzo a recoger los platos de la mesa. Me dirigo a la cocina para lavarlos.

Estoy untando el jabón en la esponja cuando siento unas cálidas manos aprisionando mi cintura y esparcir caricias por ella con los pulgares. Reconozco ese tacto delicado en todo momento, y me encanta. Sus manos comienzan a subir y bajar levemente logrando provocar estremecimientos y escalofríos en mi cuerpo mientras yo, aprieto con mi mano derecha la esponja, sintiendo como el jabón escurre por ella, y se desliza por mi codo, hasta caer. Él tiene ese poder en mi. Y de sobra esta decir que lo sabe. Hace uso de esa habilidad siempre que puede. Un corto suspiro escapa de mis labios entreabiertos cuando sus palmas rozan la parte baja de mis senos, aún sobre el sujetador y mi vestido puedo sentir el calor que su cuerpo emana. El calor que me contagia con cada caricia, cada palabra, cada gesto suyo. Su aliento impacta contra mi nuca, logrando erizar el vello del lugar al momento que reparte traviesos y juguetones besos por mi cuello. Las manos están quietas bajo mis senos mientras comienza a presionar su cadera contra la mía. Gimo levemente. Esta excitado. Su dura erección se está presionando contra mis glúteos. Jadeo. Levanto mi rostro un poco y noto nuestro reflejo en la ventana de la cocina. Vuelve a presionar su pelvis contra mi trasero. Tiemblo de excitación, puedo sentir mis jugos vaginales empapando mi intimidad. Cuando me llama por mi nombre en un susurro varonil y necesitado mi sexo palpita, mientras pequeños jadeos escapan de mis labios entreabiertos. Vuelvo a mirar nuestro reflejo y en medio de nuestra nube de excitación en la cocina recuerdo algo. Abro mis ojos desmesuradamente.

—Shikadai... Esta en casa. —Le recuerdo. Se tensa momentáneamente detrás de mi. Luego prosigue con el delicioso roce de sus caderas y toma uno de mis senos en su mano izquierda. Contengo la respiración al momento que me sujeto del mesón del fregadero.— Shikamaru... —Insisto, ganándome por mi débil replica un pellizco en mi pezón erecto.

—Ya subió a su habitación. —Responde con voz ronca. Me besa de nuevo la nuca, suelta mi pezón y aleja sus caderas de mis glúteos. Me giro sobre mis pies y dándole la espalda a la ventana y la cara a mi esposo, hablo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Aunque le pedí que se alejara para evitar que nuestro hijo nos encontrara en una situación comprometedora, no esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido.

En sus ojos oscuros permanece ese característico brillo de excitación.

—Recordé que debo encargarme del papeleo que me asignó el hokage. —Responde rascando su nuca. Esta actuando extraño. Lo miro incrédula y abro mi boca para contestarle pero en vez de pronunciar palabra mis labios se deforman de la sorpresa, justo cuando me da la espalda y sale de la cocina. La ira comienza a apoderarse de mi ser, tan descuidado y mal educado. ¿Cómo es que me deja así, con la palabra en la boca? aparte el muy idiota no ha nombrado una sola palabra sobre este día. Nuestro aniversario. ¿Se le olvidaría al cretino? Termino mi labor con los platos rápidamente, organizo la cocina y me encamino al despacho. Siempre que debe traer algo de trabajo a casa, es ahí donde lo realiza. Mis puños apretados, mis labios rectos y mi entrecejo fruncido son clara señal de mi enfado. Abro la puerta del despacho sin tocar siquiera, lo encuentro ensimismado en los documentos que tiene en sus manos. Me acerco al escritorio y planto las palmas de mis manos en el mismo con un ruido seco. Levanta su mirada de los documentos y cuando me mira como si estuviese loca, exploto.

—¿¡Qué demonios ha sido lo de la cocina!? —Aprieto mis dientes un instante antes de proseguir.— ¡Y como has podido olvidar nuestro aniversario! —Espeto con toda la furia que siento colándose por mis dientes. Se toma unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No he olvidado nuestro aniversario. —Responde sosteniendome la mirada, con determinación.— Y respecto a lo otro... Quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible. —Señala con la mirada los papeles que mantiene en sus manos. Suspiro pesadamente para tranquilizarme un poco.

—Entiendo lo del trabajo, pero ¿qué ha pasado con el _feliz aniversario Temari,_ que recibía cada año al despertar, eh? —Mi voz se quiebra momentáneamente, dejando el enfado completamente de lado mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas se acumulan en mis ojos. He intentado desechar durante todo el día el amargo sabor de boca que me produce el no haber escuchado esa simple pero significativa oración esta mañana, no lo logre. Nunca ha sido mi intención volverme una mujer sentimental, pero al vivir tantos años con este hombre, he llegado a convertirme en una. Con Shikamaru siempre me es difícil dejar los sentimientos de lado.

Él me mira incrédulo, se sorprende tanto o más que yo de que actúe así.

Se levanta de su silla, rebusca entre sus documentos hasta dar con el que, por su disimulada sonrisa, es el que buscaba. Me mira a mí, luego al documento en su mano y con decisión, rodea el escritorio y se acerca hasta que estamos frente el uno, del otro. Me extiende la hoja sin apartar la vista de mí.

—Feliz aniversario, Temari. —Dice cuando tomo el papel que me ofrece. Siento que mi mundo se detiene, en este instante, me muestra la sonrisa más hermosa que tiene y que muy pocas veces muestra, solo en ocasiones especiales como cuando le anuncie mi embarazo, el nacimiento de Shikadai, la graduación de la academia de nuestro hijo o cuando le digo que lo amo después de hacer el amor.

Con un poco de recelo poso mi vista en el documento y comienzo a leerlo con detenimiento, a medida que avanzo, la alegría y la confusión me embargan en partes iguales.

—¿Una autorización para tus vacaciones firmadas por el hokage? —Pregunto confundida.— No es que no me alegre tenerte más tiempo en casa, es solo que no entiendo ¿por qué me regalas esto?

Conservando esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se acerca al cajón central del escritorio y saca un sobre. Una carta. Vuelve a extendermela y me hace un gesto para que la lea. Así lo hago.

"No es necesario que anuncien su visita, Sunagakure es y será siempre el hogar de Temari y familia, como tal, pueden venir las veces que quieran, los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, ya que siempre seran bienvenidos. Avisaré a Gaara de su visita, estará muy alegre. Bueno, lo más alegre que puede estar. Me encargaré de todo para que su estadía sea de lo mejor. Los esperamos.

Sabaku no Kankuro.

P.D. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita."

En la parte central, al final de la carta se encuentra el logo de Sunagakure. Ahora entiendo el motivo de las vacaciones de Shikamaru. Yo extraño mucho la aldea y su gente. En especial a mis hermanos, a quienes no veo desde hace más de un año. No quiero pensar en como descubrió el que quiero ir, pues a pesar de todo no se lo había comentado, por temor a que pensara que no era feliz en Konohagakure. Ahora entiendo porque quiere terminar pronto con la labor asignada por el hokage. Lo miro nuevamente, mi visión es distorsionada y borrosa, producto de mis lágrimas. ¿En qué momento he comenzado a llorar? No me importa, estoy llorando de felicidad. Le sonrió a mi esposo con agradecimiento y me acercó a él para abrazarlo. Cuando toco su cálido pecho con mi mejilla la felicidad me desborda. Sonrio ampliamente cuando sus brazos me envuelven.

—Gracias. —Le susurro. Ha sido el mejor regalo de aniversario. Acerca su rostro al mío y me besa la frente, las mejillas empapadas y por último los labios. Su beso es tierno, cariñoso y transmite una cantidad de sentimientos que he aprendido a descifrar con los años.

—Quería darte un aniversario distinto. —Rio por lo bajo y él me abraza con más fuerza.— Partiremos en dos días. Mañana terminare de descifrar lo que falta y se lo llevare al hokage. Después, iremos a Sunagakure. —Habla después de que otro beso termina.

—Eres el mejor, Shikamaru. —Es la verdad. Estoy agradecida de tener un esposo como él.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no era eso lo que me ibas a decir cuando entraste hecha una furia hace unos segundos. —Bromea. Le doy un suave golpe en el hombro y rio nuevamente.

—Tienes razón, lo que paso por mi mente fue... De todo, menos palabras bonitas para ti. —Admito. Él sonrie divertido ante mi sinceridad. Entonces recuerdo algo. No le he entregado su regalo de aniversario.

Me alejo divertida de sus brazos y salgo del despacho, hacia la cocina, donde esta su regalo. Vuelvo segundos después, encontrandolo sonriente.

—Ten. —Le extiendo la caja verde y él la toma. Me mira fijamente antes de abrirla. Seguramente, sospecha de su contenido. Finalmente, deshace el lazo blanco y abre la caja. Se queda mirando mi obsequio, con la vista perdida, quizá no le ha gustado. Me muerdo la parte interna de las mejillas, nerviosa. Esta en silencio. Puedo notar como vuelve en sí y comienza a sonreír con un deje de nostalgia.

Me mira con agradecimiento.

—Feliz aniversario, Shikamaru. —Me acerco a él y lo beso, solo un casto roce de labios. Debo explicarle.— Se que aunque no me lo dijiste nunca, el tablero de Shōgi en el que jugaban tu padre y tu, es un recuerdo importante para ti. También se, que cuando Shikadai lo rompió por accidente, te dolió. No lo admitiste, pero lo se. Por eso, me encargue de que lo reconstruyeran con todas las piezas del juego original. Si miras bien aquí. —Le señalo un pequeño rasguño que tiene uno de los laterales de la tabla.— Notarás que pedí que conservarán lo más posible. Todas las piezas y los laterales son del juego original donde tu padre y tu compartieron tanto. Lo único que cambia, es que en este lugar... —Indico la parte donde se había partido el tablero anteriormente.— Hay madera nueva, cortada, cuadrada y pintada por mi misma. —Lo miro. Su expresión de sorpresa y felicidad combinados llenan mi alma.— También quiero ser parte de tu historia.

La emoción adorna su rostro cuando termino de hablar, al momento de ayudar con su reconstrucción estaba un poco nerviosa por el resultado y porque fuese de su agrado.

Me abraza y comienza a repartir besos por todo mi rostro mientras murmura su agradecimiento. Tomo posesión de su boca y cuando comienza a seguirme el ritmo aprovecho para adentrar mi lengua y saborear todo lo que su cavidad me ofrece. Saborear de esta forma a Shikamaru mientras me tiene entre sus brazos es de los más grandes placeres que he experimentado. Nuestro beso aumenta de intensidad y nuestras lenguas pelean su íntima batalla sin descanso. Mis brazos encuentran sus anchos hombros y deciden que ese es el lugar en el que quieren estar, mientras las de él se situan en mi cadera y me acercan más a su cuerpo. Se retira un poco, toma posesión de mi labio inferior y lo succiona para después comenzar a repartir pequeños mordiscos. Nuestras respiraciones comienzan a volverse erráticas mientras las ganas de tocarnos aumentan. Pero estamos en su despacho y aunque ya lo hemos hecho en este lugar, acordamos tener relaciones en nuestra habitación mientras nuestro hijo estuviese en casa para evitar cualquier incidente. Nos separamos agitados pero felices, nos damos otro beso, luego de agradecerme le hace un espacio a mi obsequio en su biblioteca y yo guardo la carta de mi hermano y la autorización de sus vacaciones en el escritorio. Salimos del despacho. Subimos las escaleras dedicandonos una mirada cómplice. De camino a nuestra habitación, nos topamos con la de Shikadai. Detenemos el paso frente a su puerta. Shikamaru me mira y lo entiendo inmediatamente, quiere pasar tiempo de padre e hijo antes de llegar a la habitación. Sigo mi camino a la habitación, para darles tiempo a solas, cuando entro miro el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche. Son las 7:40 p.m. Me decido a tomar un baño, comienzo a desvestirme, primero me toca despojarme del vestido, del sujetador y por último de las bragas, cuando las tengo en mis manos la vergüenza sube a mi rostro, estan húmedas, pero ¡Claro que están humedas! después de la escena en la cocina y el despacho, raro es que no lo estuviesen ¿no?

Guardo las bragas junto con el resto de la ropa sucia, mañana lavare. A primera hora. No lo hago esta misma noche porque Shikamaru lo notaria y no quiero que lo haga. Ya completamente desnuda me encamino al baño. Abro el grifo de la ducha y antes de colarme debajo me quito las coletas. El agua esta fría al principio pero después sale tibia y relajante, robándome suspiros de felicidad. Tomo la esponja de baño y la unto en jabón para comenzar a lavarme adecuadamente, cuando termino con mí cuello, mis hombros y mis senos, escucho la puerta de la habitación y acto seguido la del baño, sé que no se trata de Shikadai, él nunca entra a la habitación sin anunciarse y mucho menos al baño. Escucho una voz ronca a mi espalda.

—Está dormido. —Anuncia. Ya entiendo porque tardo tan poco. Me alejo un poco del agua para mirarlo.— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta en un tono sensual.

Me acerco a él y ya de frente le coloco la esponja en una mano, me giro nuevamente, señalándole en el proceso mi espalda. Tarda unos segundos, mientras se despoja de su ropa. Ya conmigo en la ducha siento como traza círculos, con la mayor delicadeza posible en mi espalda. Poco después, y muy pronto para mi gusto, habla nuevamente.

—Listo. —Termina de lavarme la espalda, cuando pienso que se van a alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo, siento la esponja pasearse por mi trasero y muslos. A medio camino hacia mi entrepierna se detiene. Giro mi cabeza para mirarle el rostro pero no lo logro, sus manos toman posesión de mis hombros. Me gira. Sin decir palabra alguna, comienza a lavar mis senos con movimientos precisos y rozando el pezón de vez en vez, dejándolo erecto. Sigue su recorrido por mi estómago, vientre, muslos y el resto de las piernas, haciéndome jadear, todo sin tocar mi sexo. Busco su mirada para pedir explicación, hasta que se agacha y su mano toca mi centro directamente.

—Esta zona, prefiero lavarla yo. Sin ayuda de esponjas.

Su voz y su contaste caricia en la parte externa de mis vagina me hace gemir de puro placer al momento que cierro mis ojos.

Mueve su mano entre mis muslos, lavándome en el proceso. Sin poder contenerme más, muevo mis caderas al ritmo de su mano para aumentar la deliciosa fricción. Estoy cerca de pedirle que me penetre con los dedos, cuando se detiene. Abro mis ojos ante la interrupción. Ya esta de pie y se ha alejado dos pasos de mi, es entonces cuando noto esa mirada de lujuria, la misma que yo debo tener. Mi vista pasea por su cuerpo mientras me retiro el jabón, desde su cabello, ya que también se ha soltado la coleta y varios mechones le caen mojados a los lados, enmarcando su atractivo rostro, sus hombros anchos, su abdomen marcado y su grandiosa entrepierna. Su masculinidad esta en su máximo esplendor. Rígida, hinchada, con todas las venas adornandola, el glande brillante y con escaso vello oscuro complementando la erótica imagen ante mis ojos. Trago fuerte, le he visto el pene infinidad de veces desde que nos casamos, pero nunca me canso de admirarlo. Me deleito todas y cada una de las veces.

—Ayúdame a lavarme. —Pide, levanto mi vista hasta su rostro y lo descubro viendo mí cuerpo desnudo, sin pudor con mi esposo, me acerco a él, tomo la esponja que me ofrece y le unto jabón nuevamente. Inicio con su pecho, desciendo hasta su abdomen y cuando llego a su pene lo tomo con una mano, logrando que de un respingo. Comienzo a lavar todo el contorno y miembro, cuando termino le suelto su caliente erección, la cual queda señalándome.

—Temari... —Me llama cuando me agacho para lavar sus muslos, como su sexo queda frente a mi, le doy un ligero lameton y beso la punta. Shikamaru se estremece. Sonriendo me levanto y con un gesto de mi mano, se da la vuelta para poder facilitarme el lavarle el resto de su cuerpo. Al terminar lo guió al agua cayendo en cascada para quitarle el jabón. Ya los dos completamente limpios, salimos de la ducha, me seco con una toalla y le acercó otra a él.

Termino de secarme, me quito la toalla ante su atenta mirada, provocándolo. Surte efecto, porque con un gruñido, me acerca a él para besarme con pasión, lujuria, necesidad y devoción.

Introduce su lengua mientras toma posesión de mis senos con sus manos y yo tomo su entrepierna entre las mías. Me pellizca un pezón y yo le aprieto un poco su erección haciéndolo jadear. Comienzo a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, removiendo un poco su delicada piel, sintiendo cada protuberancia producto de las numerosas venas, y la calidez que desprende. Abandona uno de mis senos para dirigirse a mi palpitante sexo, estimula mi clítoris con suaves círculos, y pasa los dedos por mis pliegues. Ya comienzo a sentir un calor sofocante, un peso en mi vientre y mis fluidos haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡Shikamaru! —Grito cuando ingresa dos dedos en mi vagina y los mueve simulando la penetración, acariciando mis paredes internas con ellos. Con un largo gemido suelto su erección y me agarro a su cabello mojado. Él se acerca a mis pechos y besa mis pezones, los chupa y mordisquea. Mis senos se vuelven pesados y demandantes de sus caricias a medida que me proporciona placer con su lengua. La creciente presión en mi vientre y la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo me indican que estoy cerca. Con mis manos en su cabello le subo un poco la cabeza y lo beso en los labios. Sus dedos se sincronizan con su lengua y ya en la cima del placer, me libero en un potente orgasmo, sintiendo espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración errática me hace abandonar sus adictivos labios al momento en que chillo, me agarro a sus hombros mientras siento las palpitaciones en mi vagina. Shikamaru mantiene los dedos en mi interior hasta que puedo respirar pausadamente. Gimo levemente cuando lo siento abandonar mi cavidad, lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa, le doy la espalda, pongo las manos sobre el lavabo, curvo mi espalda y levanto el trasero.

No tardo en sentir sus manos en mi cadera y su hinchada punta presionando contra mi húmedo centro. Levanto un poco más los glúteos cuando adentra su glande. Gimo al sentirlo llenándome, mis paredes se abren para permitirle la entrada, cuando pienso que me va a penetrar por completo, se aleja, gruño de frustración cuando sale de mi interior por completo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le reclamo, quiero sentirlo dentro y el muy desgraciado no ayuda.

—Penetrate. —Creo haber escuchado mal, giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, lo repite. Lo miro sorprendida, asimilo la situación y la necesidad de sentirlo dentro es más fuerte que yo. Tomo aire por la boca, acerco mi sexo a su miembro, él lo sostiene por la base para darle más firmeza. ¡Como si se pudiera! Mientras me aproximo a su virilidad, mi ansiedad crece más y más. Sabe que no puedo esperar mucho más y se aprovecha de la situación y de mi ansiedad. Mantengo la vista fija en su pene hasta que toca mis labios húmedos, vuelvo a mirar al frente y me penetro de una sola vez.

—¡Por Kami! —Gimo por la placentera intromisión. Shikamaru sale casi en su totalidad de mi interior, dejando sólo la punta dentro y embiste con un gruñido mientras vuelve a colocar sus manos en mi cadera. Sus vellos me hacen un poco de cosquillas en las nalgas durante cada penetración. Me agarro con más fuerza al lavabo mientras recibo cada una de sus rápidas y placenteras embestidas, siento como llega hasta el fondo de mi cavidad, tocándome un punto sensible, llevándome poco a poco al estallido de otro anhelado orgasmo. Sus manos dejan mis caderas y aprisionan mis senos, masajeandolos, apretándolos, evitando así el movimiento que le da cada choque de sus caderas. Comienza a trazar círculos y a embestir más fuerte mientras jadeamos sin control. Solo falta poco para sucumbir en un glorioso orgasmo. Una de sus grandes manos se cuela entre nuestros cuerpos. Llega a mi clítoris, ejerce presión, mueve sus dedos en círculos pequeños. Estoy a punto. Una embestida más y pasa lo inevitable. Su cálida esencia se esparce por toda mi cavidad. Sin poder más, cruzo mis brazos sobre el lavabo y recargo el rostro entre estos, exhausta, saciada y feliz. Shikamaru espera a que recobre un poco de fuerza antes de salir de mí. Me gira y lleva en brazos hasta la cama, me sitúa en ella, se acuesta él y me coloca sobre su cuerpo. Nuestros rostros estan tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones aceleradas chocan entre sí.

—Eso ha sido problemático... Y muy bueno. —Asegura Shikamaru después de unos minutos. Rio por lo bajo. Juguetona comienzo a frotarme contra él.

—Quiero hacer algo problemático... Otra vez. —Susurro seductoramente mientras sigo frotándome contra su cuerpo y beso su cuello. Shikamaru se mantiene en silencio, solo escucho los pequeños gemidos que emite cuando lo muerdo. Satisfecha con mi provocación decido sentarme en su regazo para hablar, pero para mi sorpresa siento su miembro duro debajo de mi. Lo miro divertida.— Era solo para provocarte, pero... No te puedo dejar así. Eso seria aún más problemático ¿no? —Hablo divertida mientras me muevo nuevamente contra él, ahora sobre su miembro.

—Temari... —Gime.

Escucharlo decir mi nombre así, siempre me excita de sobremanera y estar encima de él me da una sensación de poder que me agrada. Pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y comienzo a frotarme con más ímpetu. Humedeciendome en el proceso. Con ayuda de mis dedos, abro mis labios vaginales y rozo toda su longitud así, de la manera más placentera posible. Muerdo mi labio inferior. No puedo aguantar más, con las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Shikamaru me levanto un poco, tomo su miembro con mi mano, lo acerco a mi sensible botón y me doy un suave golpe. ¡Joder, que bueno! Doy otro golpecito más y escucho una súplica por parte de Shikamaru, lo guío a mi abertura y me penetro lentamente. Puedo ver como el rostro se le contrae y con mi confianza de siempre me muevo sobre su erección de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo en el proceso. Repito el movimiento varias veces alternandolo con otro de adelante hacia atrás, mientras las manos de él sujetan mi cintura, las mías están en sus rodillas. Mis senos se mueven al compás de mis movimientos y mis gemidos cada vez son más seguidos, a medida que se acerca la culminación por parte de ambos. En momentos como estos me alegro de que nuestra habitación tenga absorción de sonido, sin tener que preocuparme porque nuestro hijo nos escuche puedo disfrutar libremente. Me acerco a Shikamaru para besarlo y le ofrezco mis senos, los cuales atiende inclinándose, mientras yo sigo moviendo mis caderas y suspirando. Cuando siento su simiente en mi interior, sucumbo en otro orgasmo desgarrador y fascinante. Dejo caer mi cuerpo lánguido sobre el suyo, tomo varias bocanadas de aire. Siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda sudorosa.

—Te amo, vago. —Hablo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mirándolo a la cara. Y ahí está. Esa sonrisa encantadora. La que poca veces muestra y la que me derrite por completo.

—También te amo, mujer problemática. —La sonrisa no se le borra del rostro y me fascina.

Pasan varios minutos, quizás horas en las que me dedico a dibujar círculos en su pecho y él en mi espalda y nalgas.

Siento que se mueve debajo de mí.

—Shika... —Lo llamo cuando me da la vuelta y me deja sobre la cama. Se aleja y camina al armario. Al instante me hace falta su calidez. Lo miro, esta de pie frente al armario. Desnudo y perfecto con su cabello húmedo y suelto. Saca un pantalón para dormir y una camisa. Se gira para mirarme. Estoy acostada sobre mi espalda, desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. Sonríe. Busca nuevamente, ahora en mi ropa, coloca sobre su brazo flexionado una bata y después un abrigo largo. Se porqué. Y eso solo logra que lo ame más. Se acerca a mí y comenzamos a vestirnos.

—Vamos a darles las buenas noches a Shikadai. —Le anuncio, aunque él ya lo sabe, es nuestra tradición.

Salgo de la habitación seguida de él, camino por el pasillo a su lado, sonriente. Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conocí, que era un vago sin remedio fue mi primer pensamiento. Como han cambiado las cosas en estos años. El mayor cambio de todo es su actitud, a pesar de quejarse por muchas cosas y catalogarlas como problemáticas y fastidiosas, todo eso queda de lado cuando esta en su hogar y con su familia. Su actitud de flojo ha quedado atrás. Para su familia siempre estará presente y nunca será un vago en lo que a ella se refiere.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les parece este ShikaTema hot? Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir sobre ellos ya que son de mis parejas favoritas. Intente plasmar mi idea de la vida en familia de los Nara, imagino a Shikamaru así, después de todo su progenitor fue un excelente hombre y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que en su vida de familia. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este one-shot creado en mi loca imaginación, plasmado en Word y publicado en fanfiction... Así que... ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? Dejen todo lo que se les ocurra (con el debido respeto de siempre, claro)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Feliz año nuevo (adelantado) les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme.**

 **Saludos;)**


End file.
